Melody Of Hope
by OnginalMaz
Summary: Peter has always played music. Through whatever's happened, he's always played. What happens when he stops? Inspired by Transilence Thought Unifier Model 11. Just a tiny one-shot that was inspired by what is now one of my favourite episodes. Peter/Olivia


**_Melody Of Hope_**

**A/N: ****So I, like the complete fail I am, fell asleep last night while waiting for the new Fringe. Partly because I'm streaming it from the UK and it was on at 2am. Therefore, first order of buisness this morning was watch Fringe. Which I did and OMFG. It was a complete mind fudge. This random little oneshot is the product of my caffienated mind, the Fringe awesomeness and the "music is hope" theme. Being an avid music fanatic/player this was created in homage to Peter/Olivia, Chris Tilton and The Resistance (which is not futile) It's also my first attempt at Fringe fanfics so tell me if I should stop butchering it's epicness now or perhaps write some more because it's decent. I will now stop rambling so you can read. By the way, anyone waiting for the last chapter of A Marauder's Last Stand, I will update soon. Perhaps even tonight, I have not given up on the story. Enjoy!**

_He was just sitting there._

_Just sitting at the bench and staring at the keys. _

_I was on my way to breakfast when I passed by the study and I saw him at the baby grand. I couldn't believe my eyes. So I stood at the doorway waiting to hear him play. _

_If I wear being honest with myself, I'd have to admit that I needed to hear him play. He hadn't played in such a long time. And I needed proof that the man I fell in love with wasn't gone. That his soul wasn't broken. I was barely keeping myself together and I needed him._

_We both needed to be strong for the other but we already drifting apart. We only talked to discuss essential things; missions, tactics, supplies. We didn't talk anymore. We didn't even mention our baby's name. _

_We slept in the same bed and lived under the same roof, but we might as well have been worlds apart._

_I know we're both grieving and we both want to be the family we were only weeks ago, but we need to be there for each other. How can I be there for him when he won't let me and how can I do this on my own._

_He promised me a timeline ago that I wasn't alone, that he was there if I needed him. I needed him now, so why is he breaking his promise?_

_I watched him reach his hand out and I hoped with everything in me that he would play anything. That he still has hope._

_But he only covered the keys with the lid._

_I knew right then and there that a part of Peter was lost. No matter what happened, Peter had always had hope. _

_I turned around and went to the kitchen. He came in only a few minutes later and showed no indication that he knew that I'd watched him. We acted the way that was now the normal for us, but I knew that the rift between us now was going to take a lot to fix._

_All our energies though were spent on finding our baby. How could we find our daughter, save the world and still have enough left to save our marriage. _

_I knew we loved each other and that we belonged together, we'd crossed universes and broke the rules of physics tenfold just to be together. But was that really going to be enough? Could we possibly find our way back to each other? _

Etta was upstairs with Astrid checking on our supplies and Walter had locked himself in his room to try to figure out what the device was. I was looking around for Peter but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I needed to ask him what he'd done with the tech he was working on. It could be the key to some very costly damage we could do to the observers.

I'd just finished checking the right side of the first floor when I heard it.

B flat.

Then I heard more notes, one after the other the way he wrote them two decades ago when we got married. I went to the sitting room and found him at the piano playing.

"I knew you were there you know"

"What?"

"Two weeks before you went to Newyork, when I couldn't play"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What exactly would I say?"

"You could've talked to me."

I knew my tone sounded accusatory but I couldn't help it. When he wouldn't go to Newyork with me, it felt like I was alone the way I was before I'd met him. Before I brought him to Boston and he barged into my heart. Before he'd become the other part of me.

He stood up and came to me. He cupped my cheek in his palm like he's done so many times before and it felt right, it felt natural.

"I was afraid. I was barely keeping myself together and I didn't think there was anyway I could possibly help you. I almost gave up hope so many times then I'd see you making plans or just carrying on and you gave me strength without even knowing it. I'm sorry, you will never know how much, but you didn't need me Olivia, you've always been the strongest."

"How could you possibly think that? I was scared Peter. I thought you'd given up."

He wiped the tears that had started falling sometime as he was taking.

"I could never give up as long as I have the people I love. The only way I could ever give up hope is if I'd lost you or Etta or Walter or Astrid. I know what it's like to live in a world that's dying; I've seen that future and I will not let our family live in that world. We will save the world and we will save us because someone very wise once told me that I belong with you"

I could hear the conviction behind his words and it made fall in love with him all over again.

He lent over and kissed me a kiss that was so much like our first. A kiss that spoke of love and reassurance.

As we stood with our foreheads touching, our hands fitting perfectly in the other's, I knew that we could do it. That as long as we loved each other, we would always be able to find our way back because we simply belonged together.

**So? Was it good? Bad? Atrocious? REVIEW and tell me. Or PM if you're one of those shy folk.**


End file.
